


exactly where you'd like me

by randombubblegum



Series: a picturesque score of passing fantasy [2]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aphrodisiacs, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Or Is It?, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, or are they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randombubblegum/pseuds/randombubblegum
Summary: Awsten is not about to let this vampire get under his skin. Seriously. He isn't.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood
Series: a picturesque score of passing fantasy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012458
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	exactly where you'd like me

**Author's Note:**

> Shae wrote a sexy vampire fic so I wanted to write a sexy vampire fic and then Shae was like "do you wanna make it a series" and I was like "wow okay" so here it is.
> 
> This is a sequel to [paying in naivety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198106), the first work in this series. You should read it before this to understand what's going on.
> 
> Title from "But It's Better If You Do" by Panic! at the Disco. :)

Awsten hated that smarmy, no-good, two-timing conniving bloodsucker. _Hated_ him.

It had been naive of him to think he could hide the bite from Geoff and Jawn when he got back; if the angry red puncture marks didn’t give him away, the wooze in his step from blood loss would have.

Panic, of course, had ensued, even as Awsten insisted to them that he was _fine_ , he just needed to sit down for a moment.

“I’ll get the gauze pads,” Jawn had said in a harried voice. “Geoff, you sit with him and check him for any sign of turning.”

“Got it,” Geoff had said, uncharacteristically grave.

“Guys, I am _fine!_ Stop with the theatrics, christ,” Awsten had groused. He held his palm out obediently for Geoff to press a small silver crucifix to; even though he hadn’t been worried, he still let out a small sigh of relief when there was no reaction to the contact.

“There, see? I’m telling you, it was just a warning bite to mess with me. Now sit the fuck down, because I have some intel.”

And Awsten had filled them in on what Otto had said, and how he thinks they should strategize, and what he thinks this could mean for their potential takedown of the elites. And then he had promptly passed out for twelve hours from all the exertion.

And _then_ those bastards he calls teammates had strongarmed him into staying off patrol that night, to, quote, “hold down the fort” (Geoff) and “recover before he gets himself killed” (Jawn).

And so here Awsten finds himself, alone in their apartment-turned-headquarters, vibrating with restless energy. 

He paces the length of the hallway, unable to think of anything but strategy and defensive tactics and what Otto’s next move could be. All he wants to do is be out there, planning and patrolling the streets, but he knows Geoff and Jawn are right. He does need to rest, at least for tonight. The blood loss was minor, but any sign of weakness or tiny lapse in vigilance could be the thing that gets them jumped.

Awsten sighs, frustrated, and stalks into the bathroom. He locks eyes with his reflection in the mirror, then lets his gaze drift down to the side of his neck.

The spot he was bitten no longer looks fresh-wound-red, but it’s bloomed into a vibrant, crimson-purple bruise that circles twin fang pricks. Awsten touches the mark, hissing at how tender and raw it still feels. Otto’s bite hadn’t hurt him, but the dull, throbbing ache it left behind serves as a constant reminder that it could have. Easily.

Awsten scowls at himself in the mirror. Goddamn that vamp.

He splashes some cold water on his face, then turns off the tap. He’s too hot, has been too hot since he left the ball. It has to be the venom still coursing through his bloodstream. It’s the only thing that could explain the searing, itchy buzz under his skin, the uncomfortable prickling of warmth up his neck.

Sulkily, Awsten paces into his own room and throws himself facedown on the bed. He just can’t shake this feeling of heat; every time he remembers Otto’s piercing eyes, the cold drop of fear in his gut at the iciness of Otto’s grip, it only gets worse.

Awsten groans into his pillow. This is ridiculous. He can’t do anything about it tonight, that much is clear. He just needs to distract himself; whatever venom is left in his body will work itself out of his system soon enough.

Well. It has been a while since he’s had the hunter headquarters to himself.

Turning onto his back, Awsten closes his eyes and tries to empty his mind, sliding a hand lazily down his torso. This will take the physical edge off, if nothing else.

He keeps his mind carefully blank as he pulls himself out of his jeans. Awsten thinks about nothing in particular as he starts to work himself over, just the familiar reel of automatic material that he always uses to get off. Basic things; hands, mouths, anonymous bodies. Routine.

Maybe whatever’s in his blood is helping out, or maybe his body just really needed this, because things are progressing much faster than usual. Awsten’s fully hard in no time, stretching languidly and trying to focus while he strokes. He’s getting there, getting there, but…

His accelerating heartbeat is making the bite mark throb and ache.

Awsten groans in frustration. Of course that unholy leech couldn’t even let him have this. He reaches his free hand up to cover the bite.

Cover it. Just to cover it.

So he doesn’t know why, instead of doing that, he presses two fingers into it and gasps at the pulse of pain.

It feels good. Awsten does it again, and pants when his hips kick into his fist like a reflex. It feels _really_ good; he doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing.

But he does know, suddenly, that his vanilla fantasy reel has started to unwind.

All that fills his mind is—Otto’s arm, grabbing him tight around the middle. Otto’s strong grip holding his wrist away from his weapon.

Otto’s—Otto’s fangs sinking into the tender skin of his neck from behind.

No. _No no no._ Awsten grits his teeth, trying to control himself. _This is the aphrodisiac from Otto’s bite working. This isn’t you._

But his dick isn’t listening to a word his logical mind is saying, apparently, because it gives a heavy throb at the sense memory.

Would Otto have bitten him again? Would Otto have bitten him for _real,_ sucked enough blood to make him weak, or worse? The thought should be terrifying; Otto had threatened as much, and he’s more than capable of it. But Awsten finds himself swallowing a whimper at the idea.

His pulse flutters rapidly under his fingers. He’s never been more aware of it.

Otto, like all vampires, is strong. Inhumanly strong. If he really wanted to hold Awsten still, hold Awsten _down,_ well, there wouldn’t be a single thing he could do about it.

Quite abruptly, Awsten’s faceless fantasies have a face. In his mind’s eye, he sees Otto’s confident smirk.

Awsten draws his knees up, bracing himself against the mattress. What if they hadn’t been on the ballroom floor when Otto bit him? What if it had been just the two of them, alone? What if he had slipped away to the washroom and that’s where Otto had found him, no one to play witness?

Awsten gulps, pants up at the ceiling. His strokes are slicker than they were when he started.

Would Otto have forced him down over the gilded sink countertop? Would he have bitten him that way, hand knotted in Awsten’s hair?

 _Aphrodisiacs,_ his last rational braincell screams. _It’s the aphrodisiacs putting this in your head._

Right. The aphrodisiacs. Would that bite lace his blood with them, helpless in Otto’s grasp?

Sweat beads on Awsten’s temples. He’s fevered; his skin is on fire.

Would Otto have taken him like that? Fucked him hard against the counter? Would—Would he have toyed with Awsten, not letting him finish until— 

Awsten’s toes curl against the sheets as he comes with a strangled cry, free hand scrabbling for purchase. His hips thrust up of their own accord and warm drops splatter onto his belly.

Panting, gasping, Awsten flings his clean hand over his eyes. That was not… that wasn’t him. It wasn’t. No way in hell would he _ever_ fantasize about the most deadly vampire he knows without the influence of that bastard’s venom in his veins.

That’s all it was. That’s the only reason. Just that asshole finding one more way to mess with him. Awsten snarls wordlessly at nothing.

His bite wound throbs. He sits up to grab some ice for it, and to clean off his hand.

\---

“We’re back!” Geoff’s voice calls from the entryway a moment before the door shuts with a click. The sound of footsteps stops at the edge of the living room. “Aws, what are you doing?”

Awsten reaches out to flip a page of one of the many heavy tomes and loose papers scattered around him on the floor. “I’m trying to find any info on the composition of vampire venom,” he mutters, turning over another sheet. “That jackass vamp mentioned something about it, and I’m trying to figure out if there’s a way to flush the, like, aphrodisiacs out of my system faster.” He glances up just in time to see Geoff and Jawn exchange a Look.

“Um, Awsten,” Geoff starts, delicately.

“What,” Awsten says warily.

“There’s no aphrodisiacs in vampire venom, man, I dunno what Wood told you,” Jawn tells him, an odd expression on his face.

“ _What,_ ” Awsten says again.

“Yeah, it’s mostly anticoagulants and analgesics.” Jawn is looking at him like he’s lost his mind. “What, did he tell you it was like vamp Viagra or something? He was probably fucking with you.”

Awsten sits in stunned silence for a moment before heat starts to creep up his neck and lick at his cheeks. He drops his face into his hands, Jawn and Geoff laughing at him as they head into the kitchen.

He is definitely, _absolutely_ going to stake that fucker someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang on [tumblr](https://randombubblegum.tumblr.com/) for more Awtto and/or vampires! Definitely one of the two.


End file.
